Flor manchada
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Universo Alterno. Mokuba/Rebecca. Temas adultos. La mujer del otro lado del espejo abraza a su oso de peluche, como si tratara de protegerse de la locura de Mokuba; pero es inútil... ¿cómo escapar... de sí mismo?


**Notas de la Autora:** Mi segundo intento para el Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction Contest y el definitivo, ya que no tengo tiempo de hacer la tercera idea que ronda por mi mente.

**Advertencias:** Temas adultos, problemas psicológicos, romance implícito pero oscuro. Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>Flor manchada.<strong>

La silueta del espejo parece quebrarse en ángulos extraños. Mokuba parpadea para no perderla de vista, para que se grabe en sus pupilas como si fuera fuego, real y siempre mortífero.

La silueta en el espejo desaparece; él se ha dado de bruces con la realidad, con un joven usando el uniforme escolar, cabello largo y negro, con ojos que no parecen reconocerlo, pese a que es él. Con ojos que claramente le preguntan, ¿qué haces aquí? Por supuesto, es tardísimo. Por supuesto, debería de darse prisa, la escuela está por empezar.

Echa un último vistazo hacia el cristal que refleja su silueta, la de todo un adolescente en sus mejores años, como si de pronto esperara verla transformarse en un monstruo, en el monstruo que es él. Sin embargo, ningún cambio ocurre y él suelta un suspiro, antes de echar a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida, donde la acostumbrada limusina de los Kaiba le espera.

El camino hacia la escuela no es largo, la sucesión de casas y terrenos llenos de flores hasta resulta reconfortante; al joven le gusta mirarlos al pasar, los borrones de color verde que simbolizan la vida más allá de su vehículo, que simbolizan la libertad. No obstante, de vez en cuando se pierde de nuevo en su propio reflejo, ahora reducido a su rostro siendo sostenido por su mano izquierda. No, el monstruo no está ahí tampoco, pero claro que desea verlo, claro que sí...

Sin embargo, tendrá que esperar al término de las clases, a que los profesores terminen sus largos y monótonos sermones; a que la hora del almuerzo pase con el aroma de la comida preparada en casa y los susurros, que claramente hablan de él, se desvanezcan. Se esperaba algo así, desde que dejó la seguridad de la escuela primaria y pasó a la secundaria, donde tendría nuevos compañeros, las habladurías, los chismes corriendo por los pasillos, como si tuvieran vida propia... Aunque en estos, había claramente algo diferente, ligeramente diferente: el contenido.

Cuando era pequeño no entendía ni la mitad de lo que se decía de él y de su familia, de su hermano, el siempre prestigiado hombre de negocios; pero lo que llegaba a sus oídos en ese tiempo no era demasiado grato, siempre comparándolo, siempre a la sombra de su hermano. Curiosamente, en esta escuela había sido todo lo contrario, en esta escuela, de paredes pulcramente blancas, siempre llenas de susurros dejados por faldas de colores, todos le creían un punto, tan igual a los otros, tan normal que nisiquiera sobresalía. Lo comparaban sí, pero esta vez sin exigirle ser más; quizás suponían que de esa manera estaban siendo educados o amables, quizás suponían que diciéndole que era normal y que no se preocupara, le hacían sentir bien.

No, eso no era cierto. Ninguno de esos susurros le hacía sentir bien. Ninguno de ellos venía de buenas intenciones. Y él sólo los ignoraba, a todos, a sus voces y alrededor, no los necesitaba, no cuando ya tenía a Rebecca. En eso solía distraerse durante las clases que le parecían particularmente aburridas, en eso y en pensar en cómo ayudar a su hermano a dormir un poco más por las noches, dado que su trabajo le proveía de unas ojeras dignas de un oso panda. Rebecca había estado con él desde pequeño, desde que corría en pantaloncillos por el jardín de la mansión, con su madre persiguiéndolo, como si lo creyera loco. Rebecca había crecido con él, se había apoderado de él. Y ahora no era nada más que una necesidad verla, a ese monstruo del cual él era sirviente y amo a la vez.

—¡Hey, Mokuba! ¿Vas al centro comercial con nosotros? —gracias a que sus pensamientos siempre estaban dispersos, mientras tamborileaba suavemente la mesa, las horas se hacían menos pesadas y siempre, siempre se encontraba con el término de las clases gracias a sus compañeros, quienes siempre le invitaban a salir después y quienes siempre recibían la misma respuesta.

El menor de los Kaiba se levantó de su asiento sopesando sus posibilidades, quería ver a Rebecca, a la silueta que había desaparecido al mirarse al espejo, pero probablemente era mejor llevarle un obsequio, algo diferente a esas ropas viejas que siempre usaba, mismas que siempre le recriminaba, con los brazos cruzados en jarras y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Vale —respondió, echándose la mochila a la espalda, sin notar la estupefacción de su interlocutor, quien se dedicó a mirarlo de hito en hito mientras recogía sus cosas y se ponían en marcha—. Quiero comprar algo, si no te molesta.

Todavía sin creerse la suerte que tenía, el otro chico siguió a Mokuba por los pasillos, quizás pensando en la mejor estrategia para sacarle dinero, quizás de verdad buscando de corazón ser su amigo. En todo caso, a Mokuba no le importaba, para él el viaje consistía en comprar aquello que necesitaba y luego largarse, con o sin compañía. Así se lo hizo saber a su chofer en cuanto estuvo frente a la limusina, que lo esperaba, como si fuera una gran boca de lobo hambrienta. No le costó demasiado convencerlo, tampoco le costó demasiado llegar al centro comercial. Nisiquiera le hacía caso a su amigo. Tenía que darle lo que quería al monstruo, a Rebecca... a esa flor manchada por su propia mano.

—Oye, ¿qué haces? —habían estado vagando sin rumbo, viendo los escaparates llenos de novedades y súbitamente Mokuba se había detenido en una tienda de ropa femenina—. Eso es de chicas, hermano.

—Lo sé, quiero comprárselo a alguien —las manos del menor de los Kaiba acariciaban la tela con delicadeza, como si estuviera buscando la textura perfecta para un cuerpo femenino. Había de todos los colores y tamaños, pero dada la apariencia de Rebecca, pensó que lo que mejor combinaría con esos ojos verdes y la melena rubia sería un tono acuoso, un vestido de una sola pieza con bolsillos a los costados, muy a la onda retro. Se vería muy bien en el, lo sabía, podía imaginarse su reacción con tan sólo cerrar los ojos, primero lo fulminaría con la mirada, para después desviar la vista, con el único delator del color rojo en sus mejillas como prueba de que le había gustado.

—Oh, ¿tienes novia? ¡No sabía! ¡Y yo que creía que eras un niño rico y consentido! Pero si tienes novia eso demuestra que eres tan normal como todos, ¿no es cierto? —Mokuba recibió un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro antes de ir a pagar el vestido con la cajera, que le dedicó otros cuantos embarazosos comentarios sobre su supuesta novia.

Por eso no le gustaba la gente, suponían demasiadas cosas de él, forzaban demasiados ideales y pensamientos en él... Como si no tuviera vida propia, como si no valiera por sí mismo.

Le costó un largo rato desembarazarse de su molesto compañero, que en más de una ocasión lo hizo arrepentirse de aceptar su invitación. Pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar el éxtasis que corrió por su espina dorsal, con la velocidad de un relámpago, pensando en que pronto vería a Rebecca. En que pronto le daría todas las cosas que había elegido para ella, el monstruo dentro del armario. Asió con ansiedad la bolsa con las pertenencias que había comprado, como si temiera que fueran a escaparse de sus manos, pero nadie se atrevió a cuestionarlo, nisiquiera el chofer, al verlo con semejante paquete.

Era ya de noche cuando llegó a su casa, siempre solitaria y con el monto mínimo de intimidad que le gustaba; de camino de regreso no había disfrutado el paisaje desdibujándose del otro lado de la ventana, ahora manchas rojizas cortadas por el crepúsculo, sólo pensaba en ella, sólo buscaba su reflejo en los vidrios polarizados de la limusina. Y no se sorprendió cuando se vio a sí mismo corriendo hacia su habitación, bolsa de compras en mano y emoción en la otra. A su vez, miles de pensamientos se repetían en su mente como un torrente poderoso de dolor y poderío, de absolución y pecado.

¡El espejo! Cuando llegó a él, toda emoción se apagó inmediatamente en su interior. Estaba por verla, al monstruo, a la flor, aquella a la cual había dado vida cuando era pequeño, en forma de un dibujo mal hecho para el día de las madres, en forma de un personaje de cuento que nunca conocía su final... Sí, Rebecca era su personaje, aquél del cual de vez en cuando seguía escribiendo una novela, aquél al que conocía demasiado bien, tan bien que era parte de él, que era él...

No eres normal, Mokuba. Le habían dicho sus compañeros, poniendo énfasis en que el dinero no los hacía iguales.

Eres normal, Mokuba. Le habían dicho sus compañeros, poniendo énfasis en su carácter, ése que es normal en la pubertad.

Pero él... ¿Él qué quería ser? ¿Normal? ¿Anormal? Se miró en el espejo, mientras temblaba, recuperando la visión que se había fragmentado esa mañana, esta vez vestida con las ropas que acababa de comprar. No quería ser normal... ¡No podía! ¡No en la familia Kaiba! ¡No con Seto siempre brillando! Debía de orgullecerlo, debía de sobresalir, debía dejar de ser normal.

—Pero quizás esta no es la forma, Mokuba —se estaba viendo a sí mismo en el espejo, al muchacho alto y desgarbado por la pubertad, usando el vestido de color acuoso, peluche en manos y el cabello escondido tras una peluca rubia—. No es la forma.

Rebecca le está hablando, con su voz chillona pero autoritaria, con los brazos cruzados en jarras —igual que él—, instándole a que deje de una vez esa tontería. A que la deje ir, a que deje de escudarse en ella en contra del mundo, de lo que más teme y de lo que espera y quiere ser.

—Sé lo que hago, Rebecca —puntualizó el de cabellos negros, con voz enérgica, como si estuviera regañando a la niña (a la alucinación), que una vez, cuando tenía seis años, rompió el jarrón favorito de su padre.

—¿Crees que así harás algún amigo de verdad? —su mirada parece traspasar el espejo, sus ojos tienen una chispa de burla y remordimiento mezclado en el interior de sus pupilas, pero a él no le hace gracia, no le causa ningún sentimiento.

—No los necesito —es la respuesta vaga de Mokuba, recordando el eco de miles de voces forzando sus propios pensamientos en él, logrando que el apellido Kaiba parezca pesado, cuando antes solía llevarlo con orgullo—. No los necesito, Rebecca.

La mujer del otro lado del espejo abraza a su oso de peluche, como si tratara de protegerse de la locura de Mokuba; sin embargo, el peluche está en las manos de él, el que lo mira con miedo y reproche es él mismo... _Rebecca es él mismo._

—Sólo quédate conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El reflejo asiente con lentitud. Para siempre, no podrán separarse. Para siempre, Mokuba será el amigo del monstruo de su propio armario. De la flor manchada que una vez dibujó cuando era pequeño, cuyos colores, verdes y dorados, han sido destrozados por él.

Para siempre, Rebecca, como una forma de escapar del mundo.

**FIN**.


End file.
